fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Gods and Monsters
Fairy Tail: Gods and Monsters (フェアリーテイル：神々やモンスター, Fearī Teiru: Kamigami ya Monsutā) is an original story of the FairyTail series; set many years after the events the canon storyline. Written by CM6, it follows the misadventures of Vanidas Zephos as he travels all across Earth Land to rediscover who he is and what he wants to do with his life. Taking place after the Grand Magic Games, we follow the protagonist, Vanidas, embarking on a personal quest around the world on a spiritual journey to determine if he is more than what his own father projects him to be. Along the way, he undertakes an arduous training trip around world, meeting a variety of people, all the while also discovering the existence of "New Gods" appearing in Earth Land. Set during the events of X805, Vanidas is accompanied by his blood brother and fellow disciple Zeke Strider to investigate a series of random occurrences taking place around Earth Land, all the while brushing up on their skills by training with world's best and brightest mentors, going so far as to visit their adopted father/mentor and creater of their most fiercest magic ability at their disposal: Djinn Magic. Synopsis Following his one year anniversary as a member of Koma Inu, Vanidas is plagued by recurring nightmares about his father; reflecting on how much he's changed in comparison to who he used to be, Vanidas decides to gain some introspect by rediscovering the reason as to why he chose to follow his own distinct path in contrast to his father's. Along for the ride is Zeke Strider, a fellow student and wizard that he trained with under the tutelage of the same master during his youth, ultimately becoming his blood-brother and life-long best friend. Insisting on joining him on his personal journey, the two travel around the Earth Land in the pursuit of greater power, only to end up in a number of adventures that has them going to the farthest reaches of the planet, traveling to different worlds, fighting powerful of adversaries, all the while investigate a series of strange, yet divine occurrences plaguing the residence of Ishgar, hinting that someone or "something" is behind the scenes. The Players Protagonists Supporting Characters Antagonists TBA Guest Stars TBA Story Arcs Part I: Monsters Grand Magic Games X805 Incident * TBA World's Finest Arc * TBA El Dorado Arc * Live a Saint, Die a Sinner * To The Land Where Killers Dwell * Summit of Gamblers * Duel! The Battle of Good and Evil Begins * Mavis Vermillion, The Golden Wizard on Scene * Trump Card! Fairy Law Unleashed * Shattered Resolve and Lost Faith * This is My Era! Vanidas's Rage Unleashed * Shine on You Crazy Diamonds Arabian Nights Arc * Djinn Master of the West, Aladinn * Aladinn's Wonderful Lamb * The Forty Thieves of Desierto * The Three Djinn Master's Seven Voyages The World Breakers Arc * The Man Who Sold the World * Inheritors and Blasphemers * Survival of The Fittest * I'm My Own Master * Hurry Zeke! To the Land of the Rising Sun! * The Stranger In the Lost Garden * To Die on Your Knees * To Live on Your Feet Empire of Téras Arc * The Land of Monsters * A Victim of Circumstance * Royal Beatdown! Showdown at the City Capital * Enter: Adriano, the Strongest Monster * Invasion, to the City of Crocus * Fight for Earth Land, Who's Top Dog? * Beaten and Bloodied * It's called being "Fashionably Late" * Fight On! Awaken Millennial Prince * Rematch of the Millennium: The King of Monsters vs The Super Rookie Part 2: Gods Heaven's Bar Mini-Arc * King of the Busboys Limbo Arc * TBA Futures End Arc * Eclipse Project Revival * Zeke and Van's Excellent Adventure * 400 Years Ago... * Back to the Future God Quest Prelude Arc * TBA God Hunt Arc * The God of Order and the God of Demons?! * Let The Hunt Begin! Kill The Twin Gods * Around The World in 80 Days * Death Omens * Masatra, the God of Monsters? * Vs the World * α[[Around The World in 80 DaysLook Out Villains! The God Warriors AwakenDeath Omens Masatra, The God of MonstersVs The Worldα and ΩChesed's Finest Hour| and Ω']] * Zeke's Finest Hour * Love Lost and the Infinite Sadness * A Dance with the Devil * Roar Your Heart Out! A New God is Born * Final Act: Now or Never * The Straw that broke the camel's back World's End Arc * TBA Theme Songs Part 1 Opening Theme Back-On - Cerulean Tg0jHJnZ4UA Closing Theme Part 2 Opening Theme One Ok Rock - Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer Closing Theme Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas - Just Wake Trivia * Created by [[User:ComicMaster619|'CM6]] with the help of [[User:CaliLife|'CL']] * If you want to cameo, call us up. Category:Storyline